


Precious To Me

by LadyIsabella



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chastity Device, Corsetry, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Feminisation, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Harems, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Underage, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Tommy is 17 so not really underage..., slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Adam Lambert is a wealthy Victorian gentleman with certain and very specific tastes...At his luxurious manor house he has everything to suit his desires, all waiting to pleasure him. His favourite, Bradley -better known outside the manor as Lady Eleanor Blackwood- dresses in fine silk dresses and has become the perfect Victorian Lady, there is talk of marriage between 'her' and Lord Adam. </p><p>How will Bradley take the arrival of a similarly small, blonde young man...younger than himself and more innocent than Brad could ever hope to be?</p><p>(UPDATE: 05/02/2017...NEW CHAPTER IS UP! Sorry about so much time away! I suck :( But I'm back and hopefully real life will go away now lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

**London**

**1851**

 

Lord Adam Lambert, Adam to his friends, stared out of the carriage window as the docklands of London whipped passed with cool blue eyes, shaded by long raven black hair. He normally did not come here himself, preferring to send one his servants here to oversee the buying of a new boy; his most trusted knew exactly what he wanted and did not, and what questions to ask of the seller...but this time he was intrigued and had to come himself.

 

If the boy was half what he was described Adam was sure he would be returning with a purchase and a delightful night ahead of him with said new acquirement. Still Silas was known to brag about new additions to gain trade so Adam was not holding out much hope.

 

He sat back from the window and adjusted his midnight blue frock coat, under which was a cream waistcoat, white shirt and blue cravat. He wore tight black trousers and high polished black boots. Upon the chair next to him lay his great coat, cane and top hat.

 

As they drove onwards he reflected upon the past view weeks. He had gain notoriety in parliament and much standing, as well as having several new marriage proposals put to him. That amused him but he knew he would soon have to accept one, for appearance sake, nothing more. Although not well known, hardly known in fact but for a few select people and members of a certain club, Lord Lambert had no interest in woman...his interests lay elsewhere and right now they lay with what Silas had procured for him.

 

His carriage drew to a stop and Adam pulled on his greatcoat, picked up his hat and cane and stepped out when his manservant opened the door; Anthony had been a servant to his family since his father was a young man and was as much a second father to Adam as his own had been. He nodded in thanks to him and said, "Stay with the coach. I will not be long." He put on his hat before setting off down a small alley way to a shop front, decorated plainly and advertising that it sold books and maps; which it did...though the books were of the banned kind and depicted every kind of vice imaginable. Adam had a few himself and it amused him to show his new boys the pictures and watch them blush.

 

He pushed open the door and a little bell jingled, signally his arrival. A man came out from the back and said, "Ah, Mr. Smith! Welcome back." All patrons were referred to as Smith due to the fact that their proclivities for their own gender were frowned upon at best, and illegal and punishable by prison at worst. "It has been some time since we last saw you. I trust you are keeping well? Perhaps I can interest you in something very rare..."

 

The man placed a red leather bound book on the scrubbed counter and opened it; inside, depicted in stunning detail and colour were pictures of men engaged in all manner of sexual acts, many very acrobatic. "It is the expressions that makes it rare...see how the artist has captured the pleasure and pain upon the faces? Simply exquisite."

 

Adam gave it a glance then chuckled. "I am afraid I am not here for such, rare it is. Silas informed me that he may have something for me."

 

The man looked disappointed until Adam mentioned Silas. "Oh!" He closed the book and put it away under the counter. "Yes, yes, I remember now. A most rare thing indeed he has! New in and untouched, Silas made sure to verify as he knew you liked that. Come through," he waved Adam around the counter and led him into the back room then up a narrow flight of dark stairs. He strode down a corridor to a room and opened it.

 

"I am sure," Adam answered and followed, eagerness fizzing in his blood. He walked the familiar route and waited behind as the man opened the door. He was ushered inside and found himself in a room decorated with colourful linen and pillows upon the floor in the style of the orient. It was a fixture here that rooms were different styles for parties and the like. However it was the young man standing in the centre that interested Adam.

 

The young man, though to Adam he would always be a boy whatever his age, stood still though he was nervous and kept his eyes down. He was wearing nothing and seemed self-conscious. Adam noticed his hands were tied behind his back. He glanced at the other man in question.

 

"Oh, kept trying to cover himself, sir. Silas wanted him to learn not to."

 

"I see," Adam said and turned his eyes back. He looked downwards at the boy's cock and smirked. It was pretty and just the right size; he liked his boys to be small and delicate. They, after all, rarely fucked anything but perhaps a maid's mouth or on a special occasion each other. "His age?"

 

"Seventeen sir," the man answered promptly and came to stand nearby, ready to do as he was asked.

 

Adam nodded and ran his hands slowly up the boy's slender body. He was smooth and soft of skin; perfect. He noticed the boy shivered at his touch and kept his head down. Adam reached out and gripped his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Deep chocolate brown eyes met his, peering out widely from a mop of soft blonde hair. "He is pretty I'll give Silas that."

 

"Very, sir. We have had much interest in him but Silas was most insistent you should look him over first."

 

"I am glad. I would hate to have missed this. He is untouched?"

 

The man nodded. "Yes, sir. Would you like to...." He trailed off.

 

Adam smirked and stroked the boy's cheek. "Oh yes, I think so."

 

"Right you are, sir," the man came over and barked an order at the boy, "On your knees. Head down."

 

The boy dropped to his knees and quickly obeyed. "Legs open boy, you know what to do."

 

He opened his legs and arched his back, putting his ass on display.

 

"Does he have a name?" Adam asked, looking down at the display.

 

"Tommy, sir."

 

"Good boy, Tommy," Adam purred and circled around him until he had a view of the boy's ass. He knelt down himself and stroked a hand over the soft skin before pulling apart Tommy's cheeks until his hole was revealed. Adam smiled. It was small, tight looking and very pretty...just how he liked it. As he held the boy apart his hole gave a little flutter; a sure sign the boy had a hunger for cock.

 

 He sucked a finger into his mouth then slowly probed Tommy's hole, running his finger over the outside while listening to the hushed little gasps and moans the boy made. Finally Adam eased his finger inside, causing Tommy to gasp and tense up.

 

He found him very tight, and, using his knowledge and experience, a virgin, as Silas had said. "He is very tight," Adam confirmed, sounding pleased. "And if his reactions are true...he desires a cock in him. Badly. I would say this little hole will need filling daily, several times, to keep him docile." He slowly fucked his finger in and out as he talked, loving the tightness and imaging having the boy on his cock.

 

The man nodded. "Silas said the same sir. We gave him a daily enema, since he came a week ago, and Silas said the boy moaned and writhed like a whore when he was filled."

 

"Really? How sweet." Adam slowly pulled his finger out then hold the boy's ass cheeks apart again to watch his hole wink once or twice before he let him go. "Boy's like him need to be filled, and men such as myself are duty bound to help the poor creatures." He stood up and had the man pull Tommy to his feet. "How about his mouth? Has it been trained or used?"

 

"Not by flesh, sir. We have him train with this," he fetched a wooden phallus. "He works two hours or more a day sir. And once or twice we've found him asleep, suckling it contently like a babe at the breast."

 

Tommy blushed and looked down, only to find his cock growing hard.

 

Adam chuckled. "I see. I have many such devices at home...I will see he is well cared for in that regard." He reached out and slowly ran a hand down from Tommy's should to the gentle curve of his ass, "Now...about price...pounds or guineas?

 

The man nodded and clasped his hands together. He always hated this bit. Silas was so much more experienced in dealing with it...if the price started too high it might put certain men off, but too low and they would be insulted. However he knew the man before him well enough and could judge is reactions...he wanted the boy and would pay. However he would still bargain. No decent gentleman would think of not arguing down the price, on principle. "Um, well Mr. Smith, Silas was...he was reckoning how as the lad's untouched and highly sought after-"

 

"Just tell me the figure," Adam snapped, his eyes and fingers tracing Tommy's skin.

 

"Forgive me," the man stammered, "Um...75 guineas?"

 

Adam's eyes flicked up to the man quickly. He would have happily paid double, triple that even, to have this exquisite creature marked as his. However he said, "75? For one slave?" He removed his hand from Tommy and rubbed his chin. "I could buy myself a harem of boys for that..." he glanced at Tommy and scoffed.”He's pretty, I grant you, but pretty boys are ten a penny down the docks. I'll give you 40 guineas; that is being generous."

 

"I-I..." The man stammered, unsure of what to say. Silas would be displeased...very displeased with 40. However he knew he would never get more from anyone else. "Um...45? Including an outfit of your choice?"

 

"Done," Adam said, smirking. "And I know just the outfit..." He pulled himself away from his new boy and came over to whisper, ensuring Tommy could not overhear, "You remember, of course, my current favourite? Bradley, as he was once known?"

 

"Y-yes, sir," the man answered, feeling himself blush when he thought of that particular little minx...he really had mistaken him for...he swallowed and quickly focussed again. "We have such an outfit, if you are sure? Actually we have a few...which colour do you think?"

 

Adam looked over at Tommy. He smiled. "I think perhaps white or a pale blue or pink."

 

He bowed hastily as Adam spoke. "I shall go and fetch them at once, and a do you require help? We have a maid who can assist in dressing."

 

"No, I do not think so." Adam chuckled and moved back to Tommy, gently stroking his cheek. "I am well versed in how to dress my boys." He waited until the man had left then gently untied Tommy's hands, rubbing away the pain with strong hands. "Are you all right, boy?"

 

Tommy swallowed. Was he? Should he talk? He hadn't be allowed to before. He stared up into the bright blue eyes and felt calm, relaxed and safe. He nodded slowly, "Y-yes, um...sir. I am fine..." he gave a little shiver as the room was cold to those to were stark naked and on display.

 

Adam frowned and gently pull him close, "Here. You will be dressed soon, do not worry." He held the boy, gently rubbing his hands up and down his skin to warm him. He could not help but let his hands linger on Tommy's ass; it was perfect and he could hardly contain his excitement at the thought he would soon have his cock buried nice and deep in said ass. He knew he would have to be patient though...the boy was untouched and despite giving all appearances that he was eager for cock, he would need to be coaxed and opened slowly.

 

He found himself remembering the first time he had fucked Brad...God he had been a little cock-whore. Hardly needed any prep and begged to be fucked open. Adam remembered the feel of Brad's slender body under him, his soft thighs spread open willingly as he pushed inside that tight, wonderful heat for the first time, feeling the body under him give in, let him in, all the while Brad moaned and writhed, egging on his Master...he groaned softly then smirked when he felt Tommy tense, perhaps worried he had done something wrong.

 

"Hush," he soothed the boy and stroked his hair. "You're safe with me, do not be scared..."

 

A moment later Silas's man returned, dragging large trunk behind him. "Everything is in here, sir. Please take your time." He bowed and left, this time closing the door. Adam gently let go of Tommy and opened the chest. Inside he picked up a pair of delicate undergarments, small and hardly covering anything, they would tie either side of the hips. He brought them over to Tommy and smiled. "Here, step into these.

 

Tommy did as he was bit, blushing scarlet as Adam slowly slid the scrap of cotton up his legs to settle on his skinny hips. He kept still as they were tied in place then gasped softly when Adam's hand cupped his cock and balls.

 

"When we get home I will secure your little cock in a cage, to prevent any touching..." He winked. "Once I know you can be a good boy I may let you remove it otherwise it stays on until I wish to use your cock."

 

Adam moved away and then returned with a pair of white silk stockings and two garters. Tommy's eyes widened and he swallowed; these were...they were women's clothes! But he remained docile as his new Master slowly slid the stockings up each of his legs and tied the garters in pretty bows, just above his knees. "Of course," Adam continued, "your cock is not my primary interest...that pretty ass of your is but on occasion I may wish to see you hard for me. Or else perhaps give you a treat and let you fuck one of the maid's mouths...Would you like that?"

 

Tommy swallowed again. He had no idea what the right answer was. It seemed he did not need to answer though as Adam carried on while he fetched what Tommy recognised as a corset from the chest. "Or maybe you would like to fuck one of the maid's?" A chemise went over Tommy's head and settled at his knees. "Would you like to fuck a maid, boy? Perhaps I could fuck you while you fuck her..."

 

Next Adam went around the back of Tommy and slipped the corset over his head. "Now I am going to lace you up but not too tight, tell me if it hurts." With practiced skill and ease the smartly dressed man who was now to be his Master laced him into the corset. He was true to his word and did not pull it so tight as to restrict Tommy’s breathing, merely tight enough that it stayed on and held him securely.  “Is that painful?” Adam asked gently, his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

 

Tommy shook his head slowly, “N-no, sir…Master, I mean.”

 

“You have no need to be so nervous,” Adam said quietly, his tone gentle, soothing almost, “I will not punish you for a little mistake or for being scared. It is natural…until we are better acquainted. I will not force myself on you, boy. Do not be scared that I will. When I take you,” he leant in and ghosted his teeth over Tommy’s pulse point, “I will make sure you are writhing, desperate and begging for my cock.”

 

The boy blushed scarlet and looked down at the man’s words, unable to reply but for a soft squeak.

 

Adam chuckled. “Now for your dress. I do not intend for you to always be in such…My dear Bradley would be jealous to see his position taken by a younger model. No. Not all the time…but perhaps occasionally. One with your skin should show it off.” He stepped away and searched through the trunk then brought out a simple dress in sky-blue, decorated with white piping and a white sash and bow at the back. The gown came with several petticoats to bulk out the skirt.

 

Once the petticoats were on and tied in place around Tommy’s slender waist Adam lifted the dress reverently over Tommy’s head and helped him into it, then laced it up and tied the sash in place. He strode around Tommy and stood in front of him, looking him up and down. “Hmm…beautiful,” he whispered softly, unable to tear his eyes from the creature before him. The dress suited the boy and went well with his blonde hair.

 

That was something else he would have to attend to. The boy’s hair. It would have to be styled and neatened up. Adam’s mind drifted to thoughts of Brad and he smirked to himself; Bradley had been growing his own blonde locks since he was 15 and now his hair reached his waist. He would spend hours curling and styling his hair, decorated it with pins, combs and various other things…though Adam delighted in seeing his hair loose when they were abed together.

 

He was brought back to his presence company and smiled when he saw Tommy running his hands up and down the bodice, marvelling at the feel of silk. “Oh, I forgot,” Adam said, seeing the boy’s bare fingers. “Here,” he handed over a short pair of white gloves, designed to have a snug fit and buttoned with mother of pearl. “Put these on. I would have your hands soft and protected, not rough like a servant’s.”

 

Tommy obeyed, handling the gloves with the same reverence that his Master had handled the dress he now wore. He had never worn nor held anything so expensive. He slipped the gloves on and went to button them but Adam stopped him, only to gently button them himself. He bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just above the glove on Tommy’s left hand.

 

“Beautiful,” he repeated then smiled. “Now for your stockings and boots, then we may leave before it grows too late. I would not have you tired tomorrow.” He lead Tommy to the chest and, after removing a pair of silk stocks and a pair of highly polished black boots that would reach tommy’s calves, he closed the chest and tapped it. “Place your foot up here for me.”

 

The boy did as he was bid and blushed as the movement caused his skirt to rise up a little. He felt more exposed than he had done when standing naked.

 

Adam merely winked and lifted the skirt yet higher, exposing Tommy’s legs up to the knee. “Hold your skirts for me, sweet one,” he said and fetched the first stocking. He slowly and carefully began to roll it up the bare leg that was presented, taking care to run his hands over the soft skin as he did so. Once the stocking rested just above Tommy’s knee, Adam gently pulled the ribbons tight to secure it. He did the same with the other, securing them in neat bows then stood, staring down at the boy’s legs with lust in his eyes.

 

“God…I could have you right now,” he whispered and pulled Tommy to him, causing the boy to drop his skirts with a soft yelp of confusion. Adam held him close, his hands around the boy’s slender waist, his nose buried in his hair. “Mmm…Fuck,” he cursed, pulling away. “We need to go…before I do something I regret.” He ran his hand through his own hair then stepped back, gently rearranging Tommy’s dress so he looked presentable.

 

He fished out the boots and a cloak. “Here, put these on as quickly as you can. Already I have been here too long…” he winked and sat down on the chest to watch Tommy, unable to take his eyes off his newest prize.

 

God…he was going to have so much fun with this one. He could hardly wait to see Bradley’s face when he beheld this innocent creature. The little harlot would be dying to play with him. Adam smirked a little at thoughts of Brad and what was to come…


	2. New Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry xD Porn to follow with a flashback though :P Stay tuned!

Tommy hardly noticed as he was lead, cloaked with a hood over his light hair, down the stairs and out into the street. All he did notice was that his new Master held his hand gently and guided him. For a long while he felt safe.

“Come,” Adam said softly when they stood outside the shop, “my carriage is just down here. We shall be home soon and then I think a bath is in order for you, my sweet.” He must have caught Tommy’s look of confusion and stopped. “What is it?” He asked gently, coaxing the shy boy to speak more; he disliked those Masters who forbade their slaves to have any sense of self…he liked his to be their own people, as much as he could anyway. And he had always be a sucker for a mouthy little thin…Hence Brad.

 

The boy beside him struggled to formulate a sentence suddenly, perhaps as it had just hit him that they were alone and on the way to his new home. He swallowed and bit his lip, not used to being allowed to have a view or ask questions. “But…baths are for…” he blushed and added, so quietly that Adam nearly missed it, “for better people than me…I…don’t deserve…” Tommy stopped and looked down, sure he had overstepped and was about to be punished.

 

Adam stared at him, dumfounded for a moment. “Don’t deserve…” he trailed off, shaking his head in astonishment. He sighed, suddenly aware of how very different their lives have been up to this point. After a moment of silent thought he reached down and brought Tommy’s chin upwards so the boy was forced to look at him. “You deserve everything, sweet boy. Do not cheapen yourself.”

 

He trailed his thumb over Tommy’s plump lips, an idea occurring to him as he did so. Adam had to pull away as images of those delicious, soft lips wrapped around his cock cause him to nearly lose control again. “Come,” he repeated, striding off down the street.

 

Tommy hurried after him, slightly unsteady in the stiff, restricting boots that felt so strange on his feet; he had been used to worn boots, the leather soft and cracked from years of wear before he got them, then when he sold himself to save his parents from the poor house he had never had shoes…he had not needed them. These boots were like new, still hard and they held his feet and lower legs straight. He tottered after Adam then stopped when a carriage came into view.

 

Adam was speaking quietly to the man who stood beside it; to Tommy this new person looked very smartly dressed and might have been a gentlemen…it would not be long before he learned to recognise nobility and the servants of nobles, who admittedly were dressed better than most merchants and the like. Tommy stumbled over and kept his eyes down, glad of the hood on his cloak which have him the illusion of being hidden.

 

“Tommy? In you get,” Adam called and held out his hand to his boy. When Tommy took it he opened the carriage door and helped him inside. “Take a seat, I will not be a moment.” He smiled at him then closed the carriage door once more.

 

“Is he all you wished for, sir?” Anthony asked quietly while he attended to the horses, making them ready to leave.

 

“More than,” Adam answered, equally as quiet. “He is perfect. Everything I could have wanted and more…”

 

Anthony smiled a knowing smile. “Miss Eleanor will be jealous, sir, if she thinks you’re replacing her.”

 

Bradley was always referred to as Miss or Lady Eleanor within the house; only Adam ever called him Brad or similar. Adam sighed and tapped his cane on the ground as he thought. “Possibly. But I am sure I can placate the Lady easily enough.” He hoped at least. Brad had never shown much jealously to any other dalliance of Adam’s –and there had been plenty…too many to count- and in fact Brad had joined him in bed with more than a few of them! But…Anthony was right; Brad would see the difference between those others and Tommy…Tommy was like he had once been; innocent, untouched, and ripe for the plucking.

 

Not that Adam wished to replace Brad. Far from it. He…cared for Brad in a way he had never cared for anyone else. Brad had been a constant in his life since he was sixteen and Adam was nineteen. They had grown and learned together. Adam had been a virgin, having never been allowed much freedom by his overbearing father. When he bought Brad, the day after his father’s death, he had been so unsure, so nervous, whereas Bradley, who was a slave and rightfully should have been the one who was nervous, calmed him down and showed him what he was missing.

 

Their first time had been clumsy and messy, through no fault of Brad’s…It was Adam who had been so nervous he could barely keep his hands from shaking….


	3. First Times Are Always Awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Brad and Adam's first time...8 Years before Adam meets and buys Tommy. Adam is inexperienced and shy but very, very willing to learn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! :( I suck! Work just took over and I was only managing a few paragraphs a day :( But do not dispair! I have not lost faith or anything :P I just wanted it to be good enough for you guys...I hope it is! 
> 
> Non Beta'd so all mistakes are mine, though I did try to correct them! Enjoy :P

**Chapter Three**

**8 Years Previously**

**1843**

Nineteen year old Adam Lambert, newly made Lord after his father’s death the previous evening, swallowed. He stared at the boy that stood by his bed, unsure what to do or say. It had seemed so easy that morning when he instructed Anthony, his father’s…now his manservant, to go out and buy him a boy. All he had said was he wanted someone pretty, young and willing.

 

Now he was not so confident. It was not that the boy he now owed had disappointed him when Anthony had brought him to Adam’s rooms…far from it. Adam had stared in thinly concealed wonder at the boy and had nearly blushed when he realised the boy was naked. He manged to hide the blush, or so he thought, but still…

 

 Bradley, that was his name. And he was beautiful. Adam couldn’t help but stare at his naked form, so perfectly shaped, so…he sighed.

 

“I…Um…Are you not cold?” He asked the boy by the bed. It was all he could think to ask. Anything rational and intelligent had left him.

 

The boy smiled impishly and shook his head, his shoulder length blonde hair swirled when he moved. “No, sir, but,” Brad giggled softly before adding, “if you want…I know a way to warm us up.”

 

Adam blushed that time, much to the younger boy’s delight. “I…I have not…I do not know…” He stopped and looked mortified.

 

However rather than making fun or teasing him, Bradley came forward and looked concerned, and perhaps a little guilty. “Forgive me, sir. I was not laughing at you or…or being mean. Forgive me. I just thought you might like to…sample me?”

 

“I would not know…where to start,” Adam whispered, averting his eyes to stop himself from staring.

 

“So…you really are…a virgin?” Brad seemed more amazed than anything when Adam nodded slowly. “I…I’ve never had a Master who was inexperienced,” he admitted, slightly taken aback by it all. A slave was normally the one who was untouched…not the Master. They had always known what they wanted and how to get it. Brad was standing before a blushing giant, who towered over him in height and muscle. It was a new and not altogether unwelcome experience. He had never known power but at sixteen here he was…in charge of this situation.

 

He stared up at his new Master, taking in his dark hair and bright, piercing blue eyes. There was a kindness in his features, a softness that Brad wanted to see someday come out…however for now he wanted another kind of emotion. Bradley slowly sank to his knees, making sure to keep eye contact with Adam. “Do you want to me show you a few things, sir? I am very skilled…with my mouth…”

 

Adam blushed again and swallowed then choked nearly when he tried to speak and stop himself at the same time. By the time he had recovered Bradley had his hands upon the buttons of Adam’s trousers. He did not have any desire to stop the boy and in truth was keen to see just what he had got himself into! He watched, in rapture, as his slave skilfully and quickly unbuttoned his trousers and eased them down slightly so they hung loose around his muscled thighs.

 

Next Adam felt –he had looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to keep calm as every time he looked downwards he would catch sight of Brad’s face and soft hair and feel himself losing control- his undergarments join his trousers around his thighs. The kiss of cool air upon heated flesh however forced him to look down once more; the sight nearly broke him there and then.

 

Brad sat on his knees before Adam, he gazed with hunger and lust in his eyes at Adam’s cock, which was half hard and flirting with the idea of growing ever harder. “Oh…” was all Brad said, which cause Adam to blush once more.

 

“Is…is it bad? I have never...I have never seen anyone…else’s so I…” Adam stuttered out and made to pull up his pants.

 

Brad stopped him with gentle hands and shook his head, smiling warmly up at his shy Master. “Hush, do not be so nervous, sir. Your cock is…perfect,” he said, smirking a little. “So big too. I find it hard to believe you have never been overcome with the desire to enter some pretty boy and know true pleasure.”

 

At this Adam went scarlet, he was now hazily convinced that no blood existed anywhere inside him now but for his face and cock, which twitched at Brad’s talk and grew harder still. “I did not have the…” he struggled to find the words, “power I guess to do as I wished. I had seen…God I had seen so many I wanted but my father…he would not have approved. I tried, once, to…” he blushed and looked away, more ashamed than anything, “I tried to sleep with a maid. She was willing and…pretty but I could not do it. I tried but when she took off her dress I just panicked and left.”

 

The boy at his feet listed without making comment or teasing; he did not know personally what it was like to deny who you were…he had always known he favoured his own sex and when the Priest at the Orphanage found him and another boy in bed, naked, Brad had not been too disappointed to be sold. He had been destined to be sold to the mines but a mix-up led him to the wealthy pleasure market…and his new life began.

 

However he had had enough Masters who were married, some with children, to know that being open was not allowed. It irked him that Adam could not be himself outside…still, here he did not have to hide. “You won’t have to run off from me,” Brad promised with a wink. He ran his hands slowly up the backs of Adam’s thighs, delighting in the feel of hard muscle under soft skin. His hands went further to cup the tense globes of Adam’s fine, fine ass. “Mmm…so strong, sir. Here, I’ve got you, don’t you panic,” he comforted then slowly leant forward, keeping his eyes on Adam’s face until the last moment when he parted his lips and drew Adam’s long, hard, weeping length into his warm mouth.

 

Adam gasped, his hand going to Brad’s long hair in shock. God. The heat…the softness…the pleasure! It was so good…He groaned low in his throat and arched into the pleasure. The feel of Brad’s mouth on his cock, combined with the boy’s hands on his ass was nearly enough to make Adam go over the edge right there.

 

When Brad pulled back Adam groaned and kept a grip on his hair, unwilling to let him get too far away; he need not have worried however…Brad was going nowhere! He glanced up at Adam and smirked, his lips slightly red and wet. He looked debauched –a look that he wore well, as Adam was soon to learn- and sinful and…so right.

 

“Does that mean I should carry on?” He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

 

Instead of speaking Adam pulled Brad closer by his hair, his thumb found Brad’s lips and he gently parted them, “Yes.” He moved forward and slowly eased his cock back into the heat and wetness. “Mmm…God,” he breathed softly as Brad began to suck and lick at his length. Adam pushed a little deeper then he felt the soft flutter and constriction of Brad’s throat.

 

He panicked a few seconds later however when Brad tugged at Adam’s thighs and forced himself backwards with a gasp.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! Oh, did I hurt you? I did not mean to-“ Adam started, looking stricken and ready, once again, to back out of the entire thing.

 

“No,” Brad quickly reassured him with a smile, “just…give me some warning first. You are hardly small.”

 

Adam blushed and nodded. “Can…Can I try again?”

 

“Do you want to finish in my mouth? Or would you rather try…my ass?”

 

“Oh…” Adam swallowed, thoughts and images flashing in his mind; he had seen pictures in books and such but had never experienced it. But…now he could have everything, if he wished it. He nodded shyly. “I want…to try…it.”

 

“Try what?” Brad pressed, keen to get Adam to talk about his desire openly, even if it was here, in the safety of his rooms.

 

The young Lord struggled for a moment then managed to say, his voice cracking with embarrassment. “I want to…try…your ass.”

 

Brad grinned and sat back on his heels. “Good…I’m very tight, sir. You’ll love it.” He rose to his feet gracefully and skipped to the bed, leant over and stared back at Adam, his ass pushed out almost as an offering.

 

Adam stood staring, dumbstruck once more…though with less dignity this time, with his trousers around his thighs and his erect cock standing to attention. He took several slow steps towards Brad until he was behind him, hardly any air between them but they did not touch. Not yet. He was half convinced he did not deserve to touch such a beautiful creature.

 

He could only watch in shocked awe as Brad reached over to the bedside table and dipped his fingers in a small bowl of oil that he had not noticed before. Adam frowned at it, unsure how it had got there or who put it there…

 

Brad answered his unspoken question, having seen his frown. “Your manservant…he…he brought it up after he left me here, before you came. He…he seemed to think you would not…know…” The boy trailed off and smiled at Adam’s slightly embarrassed look. “Everyone was a virgin once, sir, do not be embarrassed.”

 

When Adam did not answer, merely blushed, Bradley took it as his cue to reach back and slowly push his middle finger inside his tight hole. He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure of being filled. “You…you have to start slowly, sir, but once you have a slave who has taken your cock several times a day…it will be easier. If you fuck me enough…I may need little stretching,” he said, aware that Adam knew little and would have to learn. He trusted that in a few days his new Master would have it set in his mind…though there was much to learn. Bradley could not wait to explore it all with him. “Once the slave can easily take one finger, you move onto two fingers…gently stretching his hole like this.”

 

He moaned, unable to stop himself as he eased a second finger inside. Brad was so caught up in preparing himself that he jumped when a hand gently caressed his ass and thigh. He looked over his shoulder to see Adam staring at his ass, a hungry, almost predatory look in his eye. The shyness had gone, that much was clear.

 

“Can I?” Adam asked, his hand already curled around Brad’s wrist.

 

“Y-yes, sir,” Bradley answered, delighted and a little surprised that his new Master had…it seemed, found his nerve at last.

 

Adam slowly drew Brad’s fingers from his ass and dipped his own in the bowl of oil; he was surprised to find it pleasantly warm and scented with something he could not place. He let it run down his fingers for a second, delighting in the smooth slickness upon his skin, before he was brought back to reality by a soft whimper from Brad.

 

“Please…sir…do not keep me waiting. I need it…so badly. I need to be filled. All good boys need to be…filled,” he whispered, his eyes shining.

 

That comment made sense to Adam. He could see how much Brad needed it. It also appealed to his Dominant side…excitement fizzed through his body. If it were possible his cock grew even harder. Adam hastily pushed two fingers inside Brad, making the boy wince and cry out.

 

“Ah…Gentle…sir, gentle. Your fingers are bigger than mine,” Brad reminded him, wincing again when Adam froze.

 

“Oh! Forgive me…I…should I stop?” Adam asked, a little shyness creeping back into his voice.

 

“No!” The boy replied, a little louder than he had meant. “No, no sir. Keep going. The burn is good sometimes…but you should be easy on a virgin, if you have a untouched boy in your bed one day. I have experience so am used to the stretch…he will not be so take it slow. Stretch out to the sides….Mmm…so good…” Bradley moaned softly as his Master did as he was asked, stretching his hole slowly but firmly.

 

As Adam slowly worked him open –his eyes never leaving Brad’s hole- he wondered just how many men had done this to the boy…After a moment he couldn’t resist and had to ask. “How…how many have…Um, how many men have you…” he trailed off, distracted by the warmth and heat that surrounded his fingers as he delved a little deeper inside.

 

Brad swallowed at the question. He had expected it at some point from Adam; he was new to this world and likely still coming to terms with the idea of a slave…for Brad being owned and fucked by many men had become his life, he viewed it as no different from trying a new item of clothing on, only to discover you had a whole wardrobe full of equally stunning clothes…But how would Adam take it?

 

He knew that lying would likely come back to haunt him one day…what if Adam took it badly though? No. He was being silly. The man knew he was no virgin and could not be so naive to think Brad had never been used after said first time.

 

“A…a fair few, sir,” he admitted quietly. “I…I started young and my training was varied. I cannot give a number…” Brad swallowed and looked down, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable for the first time in many a year. “I’d understand if you wanted…someone pure and untouched.”

 

Adam looked worried and concerned about Brad’s sudden change of tone. Before he could stop himself his other hand came up a rested, warm and heavy, on the boy’s shoulder. “It is not a problem…I imagine if we were both inexperienced this would be a very confusing night. I find it refreshing that you are so knowledgeable. It helps me. Really, it does. I…I…thank you.”

 

Bradley looked over his shoulder and smiled, properly this time. He wriggled his hips a little to jostle the fingers Adam still had inside him. “Add another…I can tell you a dying to bury your cock deep inside me… _Master_ …”

 

At the phrase Adam groaned and eased a third finger inside Brad’s tight entrance. Already he could feel the difference as the boy opened to him. God he needed to feel that on his cock…he wondered, briefly, how it would feel?

 

It seemed however he was about to find out as Bradley glanced back at him and said, winking, “Master…I’m ready. I like to feel a little of the ache and burn, it makes me feel owned.” He shifted a little and asked, “Do you want me like this? All bent over and on show or on my back?”

 

Adam looked unsure at the question. He had, until very recently that is, always assumed that sex was something done in the dark, still clothed and with a woman on her back…to ensure the conception of a child. Now he was faced with more freedom and…and all these wonderfully sinful ideas. He could have Brad however he wished…

 

He bit his lip. Choice…too much choice. “Um,” he managed, “on…like this.” He gestured to the way Brad was bent over the bed. “Like this, I think. I want…”

 

“You want to grab my hips and fuck me rough and hard?”

 

Adam closed his eyes and blushed scarlet before nodding. “Y-yes,” he admitted, shocked by the flare of excitement and heat inside him. God forgive him but yes, he wanted that. He wanted to leave bruises on that pale, soft skin. He wanted to possess this impish creature and have him for his own.

 

“Come on then, just…do as you did with your fingers. Some oil might ease the way so coat your cock then press inside. I’ll be tight at first but just take it slowly and my body will open,” Brad explained, aware his Master would find it a strange and new experience. He did not want him to panic and force in too hard; not that Brad would tear but it would hurt and he sensed Adam would feel bad. He wanted his Master’s first time to be memorable for good reasons, not having him remember that he hurt Brad, however slightly.

 

Bradley was also no fool; he knew full well that in time Adam would have others in his bed and likely many would be untouched –men liked that, he knew it well enough- and he wanted to ensure that Adam knew how to treat such boys so as not to harm them. Perhaps he was overstepping the mark in trying to teach his Master something but Bradley had seen enough of his fellow slaves be torn and damaged beyond repair their first times by a cruel and uncaring Master…if he could he would ensure Adam never became such a man.

 

Adam himself swallowed and glanced down at his cock, which had lost none of its hardness in this time…if anything it was even more ready. He blushed and asked, “What…what if I do not…last long?”

 

Brad, who was becoming mildly exasperated with all this talking now and would rather he was just pressed face down into the covers, ass up with Adam pounding him for all he was worth, rolled his eyes. “Master…it does no matter. You will improve. And your cock is so big I am sure I will scream from pleasure, no matter if it only lasts but a minute.”

 

That seemed to do the trick. Or at least it calmed Adam’s fears enough to spur him into action. He reached down and gripped his cock before hastily slicking himself. He moved forward a little until his cock head nudged at Brad’s open and fluttering hole. Slowly, with reverence that spoke to the importance of the act, Adam pushed forward, gasping at the sudden tight, delicious heat that enveloped him.

 

“F-fuck…” Brad grunted, tears springing to his eyes as Adam’s cock stretched him open. It hurt, of course it hurt! But Brad wouldn’t have stopped Adam for the world. God it felt so good to finally be filled. No one had ever stretched him so good…Fuck, this was perfect. “Master…fuck, so good,” he whispered softly, feeling Adam push in deeper with each passing moment.

 

Adam could not speak. He could hardly breathe! The tight, clutching heat around his cock had sapped all of his remaining strength to resist this boy. He gripped Brad’s hips tightly as soon as he cock was deep enough before he thrust forward, harder than he meant, which rewarded him with a choked off gasp and moan from Brad.

 

He could not stop himself though, it felt too good! And anyway…if Brad’s moans and gasps were any indication…the slave did not want him to stop. Adam thrust hard, pulling back almost all the way only to bury himself deep inside once more. He had hardly done ten or twelve thrusts before he felt the familiar rushing as he neared the edge. He tried to think of anything to put his mind from it but…in truth it felt too good to be inside Brad and he did not succeed.

 

Adam came hard with a groan, gripping Bradley’s hips so hard he was sure he would leave bruises. His cock shot hot, thick seed, filling Brad’s ass for what seemed like forever. He gave another, weaker groan and slumped beside his slave, his cock slipped free as he did so.

 

Brad lay still for a moment, breathing hard, his ass ached but it was wonderful. He did not think he had ever been so truly fucked in all his life. He prayed Adam would keep him forever…because God he needed that cock again, daily, multiple times…he never wanted to leave this bed again! He glanced over at Adam, taking in his flushed skin, half glazed eyes, the sweat that dampened his dark hair…he was something else, this man.

 

“So…” Brad ventured to ask, smirking a little, “was that how you imagined it, Master?”

 

“No,” came the reply, and for a moment Brad’s face fell in concern. Then came, “It was…amazing. Better than anything I could have imagined…” Adam reached over and pulled Brad to him, his lips finding his in a passionate but brief kiss before he added, “I do not deserve you…but as I paid good money for you…I think I will keep you.”

 

Both men laughed freely and cuddled into one another before sleep swept them into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts always welcome :D You guys rock!!!!


	4. A Fine Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy arrive home...and find someone awaiting them eagerly...

**Present Time**

 

Adam found himself hard once more, his cock pressing against the soft fabric of his trousers when he climbed into the carriage and sat down beside the pale vison that was Tommy. It was hardly his fault! Memories of that first night with Brad, combined with thoughts of his new addition…well it would give any man cause to grow aroused.

He glanced over at Tommy and saw the boy staring shyly out of the window from under his hood, a look of wonder in his eye. Adam could not help the rush of protective feeling that welled inside him…he had to protect this innocent young man from all the foulness outside. He would be gentle with him, care for him, make sure he was safe and warm…always.

Outside Anthony had settled himself and he spurred the horses into motion, causing the carriage to jolt a little. Tommy flinched, unable to stop himself, and shivered.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked, concerned at the reaction of the boy.

“Y-yes, si-Master, I-I just got a fright. I haven’t ever…been in one of these,” came the soft reply.

Adam looked baffled. Surely that could not be true? He had seen carriages and cabs in the poorer areas, hackneys they were called, if memory served. Surely Tommy had been in one…It then occurred to Adam that likely Tommy had been one of the chronic poor, those unfortunates who were so far down the social ladder that they had fallen off completely, never to regain a place upon it. This made sense. He had likely sold himself into slavery. It was a story he had heard again and again though, he winced at his own carelessness, he had never given it much thought…some of his slaves had come from backgrounds like Tommy’s and he had never asked…never…

 _“Curses,”_ he thought. _“I am a fool.”_   To Tommy he said gently, “I hope…that with me you will never feel scared or frightened. I will protect you.”

The boy stared at him from under his hood, eyes wide and innocent. He nodded. “Y-yes, Master.” But it was clear he was saying what he thought Adam wanted to hear; he was still nervous. And Adam understood why, he did not know him and for all Tommy knew this was some game to trip him up, make him deserve punishment. Adam pulled Tommy to him as gently as he could and rested the boy’s head on his shoulder, all the while the carriage trundled closer and closer to Lambert Manor and Tommy’s new, albeit slightly strange, new life.

Tommy was nearly asleep, lulled into peace by the steady beat of Adam’s heart that he could hear, when he felt the carriage slow. He raised his head a little and caught sight of a well-lit gate house followed by huge iron gates, topped with winged beasts. He shivered a little and drew nearer Adam.

His Master chuckled at the statues that topped the gate pillars. “You need not fear them, though they are ghastly. The Manor is very old and at the time it was the fashion to have such things to show off…I suppose I should remodel the place at some point. I have been focusing on modernising the Manor itself. I will get to the gatehouse eventually!” He smiled, stroking Tommy’s cheek as he spoke. “I hope you will be happy here though…The gardens are beautiful, almost as beautiful as you.” He laughed again when Tommy blushed and ducked his head. “I am serious! You are…perfect. In every way.”

The carriage trundled up a long, tree-lined road and swept around in a wide arch to the front of an impressive Manor house. Tommy could see immaculate lawns falling away before the carriage on one side, before the laws met gardens, all lit by lamps dotted around in the darkening sky. The Manor was equally stunning to him; set on what appeared to be at least six floors, freshly painted with ivy growing up the walls. It looked…appealing. Like those postcards he had seen as a boy of society parties. All that was missing was a few well-dressed ladies to stand in the gardens!

“T-this is your house?” Tommy asked, still staring at the building with a mix of awe and wonder.

“Yes. Well…Sometimes it still feels like my father’s house rather than mine but I grew up here and have hardly left it so yes, it is mine in name.” Adam opened the carriage door without waiting for Anthony and held out his hand to Tommy as he spoke. He helped the boy out and steadied him when he swayed in the unfamiliar boots. “I hope you feel at home here though,” he added softly, smoothing back a stray strand of blonde hair from Tommy’s cheek.

The boy blushed prettily and nodded, “I-I hope so too, Master.”

Adam smiled, pleased by the boy’s blush and innocence…it was refreshing to see a creature so completely innocent in his line of pleasure. He gestured to the great door to the house, which seemingly to Tommy anyway, opened at his gesture. In fact a butler had seen and heard them approach in the carriage and had opened it. He gently took Tommy’s arm and led him to the door and inside to the grand entrance way.

Tommy blinked in the sudden light that was cast downwards from a massive chandelier. It looked like it was made of glass to Tommy, who had never seen crystal before, and the handing gems caught his gaze as they sparkled. He stared at them, not noticing the rest of the room or who was in it until the other person giggled.

Still with his mouth open in surprise at the strange lighting and glass above him Tommy brought his gaze down and found himself speechless once more…this time for something entirely different. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood upon the stairs, staring down at him and Adam, who stood slightly in front of Tommy.

She was otherworldly in beauty and dressed in the most fashionable of gowns –even Tommy knew fashion when he saw it and this woman wore clothes as if they had formed around her, fitting perfectly to every curve- in rich claret coloured silk, fashioned tight around her chest with puffed sleeves, embroidered with black lace, falling away down her slender waist only to flare out once more via a crinoline. The fabric and the back of her skirt was gathered up in a bustle, giving her a most pleasing shape. Her hair, which was blonde like Tommy’s, was curled and piled upon her head, held in place with silver and ruby combs.

He could do nothing but stare at her as she descended the final view stairs with such grace that Tommy was sure she was gliding and not actually walking upon the marble at all. He saw her staring at him, apprising him with dark eyes though her face gave nothing away. She came to Adam and smiled warmly before giving him a low curtsey.

“Lord Adam, we had nearly given you up! How naughty of you to leave us for so long…What is a Lady to do to entertain herself?” She chuckled and winked at him; her voice was seductive and sweet sounding…Tommy felt himself blush just from the sound of it.

Adam smirked himself and drew her gently to her feet, one hand at once going to her slender waist, the other to her cheek, as if he could not stop himself. “Forgive me, my sweet, you know I had business to attend to. I hate to be away from you but needs must…here,” he turned, a hand still upon her waist, and gestured to Tommy, “what do you think of him? He is called Tommy.”

Tommy blushed and hastily bowed, as he had been told to do when meeting his betters. The boots made him clumsy though and he wobbled a little, rather throwing off the effect. Still the woman smiled anyway.

“He is pretty, I shall give him that. Then again,” she flicked her eyes to Adam and smirked, “are we not all pretty? What makes him special?” She scanned Tommy once more then added, “His figure will need some work if he is to carry off a gown.” Her own figure was perfect and Tommy could not help but squirm, feeling himself less and less confident –and he had not been very confident before anyway!

Adam smiled and leaned in to whisper, so Tommy could not overhear, “He is innocent. Untouched. Pure…You should see how _tight_ he is.”

At that Brad chuckled and said aloud, “I see. Well that explains it!” He looked to Tommy then came closer, stepping from Adam’s hold easily. He reached out, cupped Tommy’s cheek and drew him close before kissing him softly upon the lips.

The kiss lasted but a moment and when he pulled back Brad found Tommy blushing and stuttering. “Do not be nervous, little one,” he said kindly with a wink. “Welcome home…I trust you will find pleasures here to suit you…I certainly did.” He looked over at Adam and smiled, finding his Master staring at them both with lust aflame in his eyes.

Oh this was going to be so much fun!


	5. A Bath Is Just The Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decides the best way to ease Tommy into his new life is with a nice hot bath...and a gentle touch. However will he be able to resist having his prize all naked and on show before him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the love! :D I cannot believe how much love this story has gotten! :L 
> 
> Oh and this chapter HAD to be dedicated to runawaylucy and her ideas about Adam's hands :P And for her lovely comments and occasional prods haha !
> 
> Enjoy! Prompts as ever are always welcome :L

Adam could not help but feel lust stirring in his blood at the sight before him, especially when Bradley dared to kiss Tommy…part of him felt that perhaps he should have been annoyed at such daring, after all…he had yet to kiss the boy himself. Had Tommy ever been kissed at all? He did not know. Still he felt no jealously only the hardening of his cock. The image had taken root in his mind and he knew that someday soon, once Tommy had been…introduced, as it were, to pleasure, that he had to see Brad and him fuck. They would make such a pretty pairing. He could watch, perhaps with Taylor or one of the others keeping his cock nice and warm in their mouth as he did so.

He groaned aloud, unable to stop himself.

The sound made Brad, who had been stroking Tommy’s hair and whispering to him, turn to glance at Adam, a smirk playing across his sinful lips.

“So Tommy…what experience have you? You look pretty in this dress…have you worn one before? Your figure needs some work to have a proper lady’s shape but still, the image is most lovely,” Brad asked, his voice still soft and breathy, as if he was really a Lady, perhaps one speaking with a younger sister in need of advice for an upcoming ball. Brad had studied the great society ladies of the age and carried the act perfectly…so well that few outside of the house even knew he was not as he seemed! Tommy was fooled, that was clear enough in his blushes and stammering words as he tried to speak, clearly believing himself standing before a true Lady, perhaps even the Mistress of the House. How was he to know otherwise? Unless told.

 “I-I-I…N-no, Mis-Ma’am…I…” he broke off and looked down at his feet, scarlet in colouring and sweating.

Adam came to his rescue, all too aware that Brad would tease him forever if left to it; not out of malice, no, never that, merely because it was in his nature of assess the character of a new boy by teasing and getting them to blush….that and it amused him. “That’s enough, Lady Eleanor, leave the boy be,” he said, coming over and taking Tommy’s arm. He gently lifted Tommy’s gaze to him with a finger under his chin, “Do not mind her. She means no harm, truly. Now let us go upstairs and get you changed and bathed. Then I am sure you would like to rest, yes?”

Tommy stared upwards into the kind blue eyes and nodded slowly. “Y-yes, sir.” He paused then, perhaps spurred on by the daring of the woman before him, asked, “Do…do you want me to… _be_ with you tonight?” The ‘be’ clearly implied the question the boy was too nervous to ask, that being _“Will you fuck me tonight?”_

His Master smiled, stroking his fingers over Tommy’s jaw. He leaned in and kissed him gently. It was different from Brad’s kiss…Adam’s was intense and passionate but still gentle, his tongue teasing open Tommy’s mouth to delve inside and explore. Adam slowed the kiss down, aware that if he carried on he would be tempted simply throw him to the floor, hike up his skirts and fuck him here and now…He had done it to Brad often enough when the little schemer had flirted and teased him into a passion.

But he would not do that to Tommy. Not today anyway. He could not say what he would do later when the boy was used to taking him and had learned what pleasure could be. Then perhaps he would. There were many surfaces in the house, ripe for christening…

Adam pulled back, his hands settled on Tommy’s slender waist –a waist that was so tiny even without the corsets that Brad favoured and used to give him shape, that his hands could nearly encircle Tommy- before he spoke, “No, sweet boy, not tonight. When you are ready and not before. I do not rape my slaves.”

This seemed to come as a shock to Tommy, or at the very least he was still processing the outstanding kiss he had just been given because he stared at Adam rather blankly for a moment until he found his voice once more to say, “When…when I’m ready? But…you’re the Master and in charge. I’m here for…you to use.”

Brad gave a sigh, not because he found Tommy to be a fault, but simply because he had heard similar things from all slaves. They believe it, as much, if not more so than their Masters did. They accepted they would be raped, beaten and abused. It was their lot in life. He caught Adam’s eye when he looked at him and nodded before turning and making his way back up the stairs; this was a conversation Adam and Tommy needed to have alone and in private.

Adam waited until Brad had disappeared along the first floor balcony that overlooked the entrance way before he spoke again. “Tommy,” he said, his voice serious, “Other Masters do what you say, they rape, they hurt, they discard their slaves when they become too weak and too used from the very treatment that said Master meters out to them…I am not like them. I have never forced myself on any of my slaves, never. You can ask any of them and believe them when they speak. No one fears me here, or holds their tongue for fear of punishment. I treat everyone as I would wish to be treated myself.” He gently pulled Tommy into a hug, embracing him as if the boy was made of glass and likely to shatter if treated too roughly.

“Perhaps I scared you earlier? When you were on your knees, exposed, and I touched you?”

Tommy shook his head quickly. “No!” he blushed. “No. I…I liked it…It…it was good. I just wondered…if you were going to…touch me again tonight.”

At his words Adam could not help but smile. He pulled back to stare at the boy’s face. “I will, if you wish it?” He asked softly, lust already clouding his gaze. “I would like it very much…to touch and explore your body, but be assured I will not penetrate you tonight, nor even this week. You will need to be prepared first.”

“Yes, please…I want…”

Adam nodded, his hand slipped down to Tommy’s. “Come then, let us go upstairs. You can have a bath. I am sure Lady Eleanor will have informed the maids for me.” He led Tommy up the grand staircase, taking care to help him when he stumbled in the stiff boots. Adam made a mental note to get Tommy some soft slippers he could wear around the Manor when he was in a gown…otherwise he would be falling over all the time. He also thought about getting him some more boyish clothing too. It would be interesting to see him clothed in both, he reasoned. Though naturally skirts would make…access as it were easier for Adam himself. Countless times he had found himself going up to Brad while he was standing by a window, or else reading or doing some trivial thing, only to be pushed against a wall, desk or over a sofa and have his skirts pulled up and over his head, then to feel Adam pushing inside him without much prep; thankfully Brad was almost always stretched and wet, a lesson he learned quickly when it became clear that Adam was as insatiable as himself when it came to pleasure!

He smirked at that as he conducted Tommy down one long hallway after another. Portraits of previous Lamberts looked down from the walls as they passed, though Adam paid them no mind…He suspected they would be disapproving of his lifestyle. Most were. He noticed Tommy looking though as they passed, staring up at all the dark haired men and women, and occasionally at one with flaming red hair, such as his cousin Beatrice, who died young of consumption.

Adam let him look at the splendour around him and only spoke again once they reached his own rooms on the second floor. He opened the door and led Tommy inside his drawing room where a fire crackled happily under a white marble fireplace. The furnishings were light and modern, silvery wallpaper made the room bright and welcoming.

Tommy stood in the doorway, staring downwards at the plush, pale carpet. He had never seen such. Threadbare rugs yes, but not carpet! He had never imagined such! He was scared to take a step, for fear of getting mud on the fabric!

“Oh,” Adam looked at him then smiled as if he had heard Tommy’s worries, “Here, let me.” He lifted Tommy off his feet and carried him, bridal style, over to one of the chaises, by the large windows. He set him down gently and knelt before him to remove Tommy’s boots. As he unlaced them skilfully and took them off, his hands ran up and down the boy’s legs, feeling the smooth silk stocking. His hand trailed further upwards to the bows that held the stockings up. He slowly untied them and drew down the fabric, touching Tommy’s skin the entire time.

He could not help it. His skin was so deliciously soft and supple. Smooth and perfect. If he had his way –and he often did- he would spend forever with his hands upon Tommy. Adam looked up at Tommy’s face and found desire forming in the boy’s eyes, likely matching the desire in his own. His hands stilled upon his thighs. “Can I?” he asked, fingers skimming the skin just above his knees.

Tommy could do nothing but nod, his mouth slightly open. He was not even sure what he was agreeing to but God he wanted whatever his Master would gift him with.

Adam’s hands journeyed further upwards, the only sounds that filled the room was the crackling of the fire and the rustle of soft silk as Tommy’s petticoats were pushed higher, exposing more and more of his pale, soft skin to Adam’s hungry eyes. The sight left Adam with a twinge of jealously…He had issues with his own skin; despite being born with a fine head of black hair…he had inherited his flame haired family members freckles. And he hated them. To him beauty was this before him, perfect pale skin, no marks or imperfections. His own skin was something to cover and be ashamed of.

As his hands reached the tops of Tommy’s thighs he paused, musing over all he could do with his new toy. Eventually he decided that he had to see more of his perfect skin, feel more of it against his own. “Tommy,” he began, his voice low, “I have to see you all…” When the boy gave no reply Adam took it for consent and peeled off the stockings, revealing more and more skin with each movement. Next he pulled him to his feet and had him turn so his gown could be unlaced. Adam made short work of the laces at the back of the dress and soon enough the garment sagged around Tommy. Adam grinned, his hands settling heavily on the boy’s shoulders before he slowly and carefully pushed it off. The dress slipped down and pooled in a pile of silk at his feet.

“So beautiful,” Adam said quietly as his lips brushed the bare skin between Tommy’s chemise collars. He went to work on the corset and soon it too was on the floor, along with his petticoats until all he had on was the chemise itself and the strange undergarments.

Tommy blushed and stood shyly, his eyes glued to the floor as he was slowly undressed by the strange, albeit kind and gentle, man. He was not sure what to do…Adam seemed so in control and knew everything that Tommy felt rather foolish just standing there. Eventually he realised there was something he could do, something he was sure would please his Master.

He turned slowly so he was facing Adam, noting with a little amusement that Adam blinked in confusion then smiled, perhaps catching on to what Tommy was about to do when his hands went to the lacing of his chemise. Tommy, whose hands were inexperienced and clumsy when it came to unlacing ladies clothes, managed finally to undo the bows and push the chemise off himself.

Adam watched hungrily as more and more skin was bared to his eyes. He traced the lines of Tommy’s body eagerly, mapping his chest, his flat stomach, and just the slender planes of him all…

 _“God, he is something else,”_ he thought, reaching out to pull Tommy to him. Adam could not help but smile as he did so…Tommy had given a little cry of surprise at suddenly being so close to his Master. Both of them became aware of just what effect Tommy was having on Adam.

“Can you feel it?” Adam whispered against Tommy’s hair.

Tommy blushed and gave a little nod. “Y-yes, Master.” He certainly could. And he would be lying if it didn’t scare him some…it felt…very big.

“Do not be scared,” Adam said, having felt him tense against him. “I told you…I will not fuck you until you are ready.” He pulled back, still holding onto Tommy, and met his eyes. “I swear to you. Now come with me. A bath is just the thing you need.” He took Tommy’s hand and drew him through the room, across the carpet that still amazed the boy, and down another corridor into a marble tiled room.

At the sight of this new room Tommy stopped dead and forgot all about the fact he was naked but for a scrap of cotton between his legs, and that he was a slave and all of it…he could not believe what he was seeing! In the middle of the room, filled with steaming water that smelled of lavender was a white porcelain bath, fed by highly polished silver pipes with taps and gears. He blinked and shook his head, unable to believe it all.

Adam watched him with delight, it was so sweet to see him staring around in wonder, like a child in a toyshop. As Tommy stared he moved to the bath and checked it was not too hot –he liked the water hotter than most but he did not wish to cause Tommy discomfort- however he found it just right, evidently their delay had cooled it enough.

He held out his hand to Tommy, smiling still; he could not help himself. He was so pleased at the turn of events. When Tommy took his hand he drew him close to stand beside the bath, his hands skimmed down the boy’s body to undo the bows that held up his only remaining clothing. Once naked Adam could not help but explore the pliant body he found there. His hands, looking so large against the smallness of Tommy, cupped his cock and balls; he simply held them, warming them in his hand, while his lips teased at Tommy’s ear. “Does that feel good?” he asked, wondering how the boy would react.

Tommy moaned weakly at Adam’s touch, felt his cheeks glow red with each passing moment. He moaned again when he felt Adam slowly begin to pump his cock with one hand while the other held his balls tightly. It didn’t take long for him to grow hard…he had hardly been allowed to come since he became a slave.

Before Tommy could do anything though Adam removed his hands and chuckled. “Ah, ah, ah, you can come later before I put your cage on…otherwise you will wake up feeling sore and grumpy…I want you to be good, can you do that?”

He nodded. What else could he do? He wanted to be good for Adam…he wanted to be a good boy. Though he was not sure about a cage…what did that mean?

Adam smirked then caught Tommy by surprise and lifted him up into his arms, bridal style as before, only to dunk him into the bath, though he was careful not to submerge his head; he did not want to scare him.

Tommy gasped at the sudden warmth but relaxed at once into it…God it felt so good. His muscles and bones seemed to sing happily at the gentle kiss of the water. He was happily splashing away like a child when he felt Adam’s touch upon his shoulder; he looked up and blushed. Adam had knelt down beside the bath, a cloth in his hand.

“I am going to wash you, is that okay?” Adam asked. Normally he would not bother to ask…he was in charge, they all knew that. But there was something in the wide eyed innocence of Tommy that made him want to constantly check that he was alright, that he felt safe and was not scared or uncomfortable. He did not move until Tommy nodded his consent then he did not hold back.

Adam wet the cloth then slowly and sensually ran it over Tommy’s shoulders, spreading the oil scented water over his skin. “The oil will keep your skin nice and soft,” he said softly, noting that Tommy was staring curiously at him. “And it smells beautiful. Lady Eleanor favours lavender, hence it being here now. She must have told the maids.” The cloth slowly inched downwards over Tommy’s chest.

“A-and you?” Tommy asked shyly. “What do you favour, Master?”

“Me?” He smirked. “Oh I favour many things, sweet boy. I have varied and eclectic tastes…though I normally take my own baths without such feminine scents. However when I bath with Eleanor…she always insists on them.” Adam began to wash Tommy’s back and so did not see him colour at the image of Eleanor and Adam in the bath together.

Naturally Tommy was no fool and had realised that Adam would have other bedfellows. However he found it strange that a man who obviously wanted young men in his bed…to also want a woman. Tommy had never thought of it before. He had always thought it was one or the other –and that it was supposed to be a woman because the other was a sin, despite his own feelings on the subject.

Finally he had to ask. “You…You like them both the same, Master? Boys and…and girls?”

Adam remained quiet for a moment as he shifted around to the front again, this time without the cloth. His hand drifted down to rest lightly on Tommy’s lower belly…just a fraction away from his still hard cock. “There are merits to both,” he admitted, keeping silent on the fact Brad was actually, of course, not a woman. It was not a secret but frankly he did not want to overwhelm the poor boy with too much right away. He was lying slightly too…he found women attractive for their own sakes, their curves, their natures, and if he was honest there was a part of him that quite liked the idea of breasts and the feel of them but no, he did not like them both the same, as Tommy put it. “But,” he added with a wink, “at the moment I am more interested in you and what you have between your legs than what anyone else has.”

His hand, seeming even larger under the water, encircled Tommy’s hard cock. “Change of plan, sweet boy. I want you to come…right here and now.”

“I-in the water?” Tommy squeaked, his face, already flushed from the warm water, coloured even further.

“Yes…in the water.” Adam slowly but firmly began to move his hand up and down Tommy’s length, keeping his eyes upon the boy’s eyes, watching with amusement while Tommy gasped and moaned. He did not expect Tommy to last long and he was right…barely ten strokes in and the boy gave a cry, tensed and came.

His seed mixed with the water and dispersed quickly enough. Tommy slumped back against the bath walls, gasping and shuddering with aftershocks.

Adam gently removed his hand from the boy, not wanting to overstimulate him…this time, at least. He reached up and stroked his fingers lightly through Tommy’s hair –kinked by the heat and steam- before he cupped his face. “You did so well, sweet boy. So well. I am proud of you…Here,” he kissed him gently then lifted him from the tub, set him down so he was seated on the edge and fetched a fluffy towel.

He began to dry Tommy but small hands stilled his actions. Adam looked up to find Tommy looking down at him, a shy smile on his lips. They stared at one another, each appearing to memorize the others face before Adam could stand it no more. He surged upwards and pulled Tommy to him, to hell with getting his fine clothes wet!

They kissed hungrily, Tommy still clumsy and unsure but learning with each movement of Adam’s lips. Adam pulled Tommy down onto the floor and straddled him, still kissing him. “God…Tommy…” he moaned, his hands in the boy’s hair. “I want you so…so badly…Ugh…”

Adam might have, just might have, gone against his plans in that moment, however he was jolted back into reality by a hurried knock at the door and a voice he recognised as Bradley’s –now very much male- calling through to him.

“Master…It’s Taylor. Again. I…He’s in a bad way. Please, please come!” The knocking continued even as Adam scrambled up, pulling Tommy with him.

“Hell’s teeth,” Adam cursed softly. “Tommy, forgive me. I…I should not have done that. Here, dry yourself and wait in my bedroom, just through this door. I will not be long.” He kissed Tommy once, quickly, then left without a backwards glance at Tommy, who was left standing in the bathroom, breathing hard and feeling confused, aroused and foolish all at once.


	6. Dying To Be Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor, another of Adam's boys -though one he has never touched and whom he freed- has been addicted to opium for many years and is reaching the final stages of his endurance...He feels like he cannot go on and wants to die. But can Adam turn him from this course? Or will he have to keep him alive by force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter! I was gonna go ahead and add (what will now be seven) a cut with what is going on with Brad and Tommy but I felt that should be on its own etc :) Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Taylor had come to the Lambert Manor a broken man; underweight, scarred, bruised and addicted to opium –a gift from his previous Master who used the drug to control the boy. Adam bought him for hardly anything because the seller believed that Taylor would not live more than a week or so; had he not been purchased by Adam, who wished to save him, he likely would have been bought by a sadist who would have made his last few days a living hell…

However his life had started badly from the moment he was born and drugs had been a part of him since his first breath. His mother, a once pretty woman who, after having nine children in just under twelve years, had lost her looks and her maternal instincts quickly, used to dose all her children –new-borns and toddlers especially- with laudanum or gin, whichever she had to hand. This kept them quiet and made them sleep…making them easier to ignore. However because she did this regularly and the children slept so long…they did not cry for food and so were ignored. As a result Taylor and his siblings, with the exception of his elder brother, the first born who arrived at a better time when money and food were more readily available, grew up to be undersized, pale, weak and at least two were chronically lacking in intelligence; likely due to the fact no one had spoken to them when they were growing up.

Taylor grew up to be small and would steal anything he could get his hands on, mainly food, for the simple reason that he had nothing and was starving. Eventually he turned, as many did, to drink, to cope with his misery; by the time he was eleven he was drinking until he passed out…every night.

It is a sad fact that, had he been lucky, he would have drunk himself to death or drowned after falling into the Thames after a night of gin…instead he fell into the clutches of a brutal Master.

By the time he came to be owned by Adam, he was nineteen, and nearly dead. His addiction to opium was out of control and Adam knew that if Taylor was to have any chance he was going to have to be weaned off the drug slowly and painfully.

That was two years ago. And he had been doing so well…until now, it seemed.

Adam stepped out into the corridor and sighed. Brad was standing waiting, still in his dress, but looking flustered and worried now, rather than alluring. “How bad is it?” Adam asked as they set off down the corridor.

“Bad. He’s sweating, crying in pain, delirious with fever, ranting and raving…he hardly knows who anyone is or where he is…I don’t know where he got it this time,” Brad added quickly. The last time _had_ been his fault. Taylor had been having withdrawals and Bradley had taken pity on him and got him some from Adam’s rooms…he realised now that had he thought about it, helping his friend would have meant the opposite.

Clearly his tone made it clear that he was telling the truth this time and Adam nodded. “Who knows? He is an addict. We must remember that and addicts will do anything to get their desires…” He trailed off, thinking of his own vices. He could hardly cast judgement on Taylor. He was not less innocent, though he had never seen the attraction of opium really. He had tried it, several times in fact; he was a gentleman of leisure and means…it was what one did.

Adam ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh. “I just wish…”

“He has picked another night?” Brad asked quietly. As usual he had hit the nail on the head. “You really are a selfish bastard sometimes, you know that?”

There was no heat in the words however and Adam just rolled his eyes. “I cannot help it!” He snapped back. “You saw him! God…he…”

Brad knew exactly what he was. And the attraction. “Yes. I know. But Taylor needs you now. Do you want me to go and sit with Tommy, so he isn’t alone? He’s bound to be scared.”

Adam, who looked guilty and felt worse than he looked, nodded. “Y-yes. Come in with me first though, Taylor may look for you. Then go to Tommy. Oh,” Adam paused outside of the door to Taylor’s 4th floor room. “And he believes you a Lady. Do not enlighten him yet, I would rather he not be shocked so soon into his stay.”

“Ah, I see,” Brad grinned. “Taken for a Lady, it never ceases to amuse me.” He glanced at the door then said quietly, a hand on Adam’s arm, “Master…Adam, Taylor…he…he will never be free of this. He will never have a normal life, will he?”

“No,” Adam answered, without a pause. “He will not…but he has a chance at a life. I taught him to read, you taught him to write too. He could leave and be free but he is scared to. I have tried, on more than one occasion to free him and let him go but he refuses. I do not know what to do next.”

Brad bit his lip and fiddled with a stray lock of hair. Taylor’s earlier words echoed in his head. _“Please…just let me die…let me go…I don’t want to be here in this world…I was meant to die with my siblings…please let me die, just leave the bottle, please Brad…”_ The words still haunted him. Taylor wanted to die and join his family in Heaven –he had been raised Catholic, or at least brought up around it, and he believed in all that to a degree. He wanted to go home to them in Paradise. Brad knew full well that his friend was not strong enough to stop his addiction, even with all the help in the world, and he wanted to die.

But…was it wrong to help someone do that? He did not know. And he didn’t dare voice it to Adam, just in case it was. Instead he said, in hardly more of a whisper, “Listen to your heart, it has not let you down before.” His hand strayed to Adam’s chest briefly before he bowed his head and hurried away to prevent his Master from seeing his tears.

Adam was left alone outside Taylor’s room, feeling more and more like a child. He bit his lip, putting off entering. He knew what he would find. He had seen it more times than he would like to count. His relationship with Taylor also made him pause…it was different than the others. He had _never_ slept with or even _touched_ Taylor in any sexual manner. He found him attractive, who would not? But that was not why he bought him. He had wanted to save him. Give him a better life, if he could, not have him in his bed. Though he had thought about it once or twice…he was, after all, only human.

Finally he sighed and pushed open the door. What greeting him broke his heart…Taylor lay on the bed, the covers all pushed off him, writhing in pain, softly moaning and whimpering. He stood in the doorway, watching this boy, this friend of his, suffering and it made him want to run away, flee from the sight, pretend he had seen and heard nothing…go and take comfort in Tommy and just...escape.

However Adam knew he could not. Brad was right, Taylor needed him, and he would not abandon him, not now. He came into the room slowly and closed the door behind him. Taylor’s room was comfortable and well appointed, like all the rooms belonging to his companions –excluding Brad’s which was lavish, luxurious and over the top, much like its owner. Taylor’s bed was a four-poster with curtains of damask, embroidered with scenes of nature…it was ironic that he lay on a bed depicting so much life and health in the shape of fruits and trees when Taylor himself looked near to death.

Adam could see the ravages of opium on his once handsome face…he had aged. Why had he not noticed this before? He knew why…he had not wanted to see that Taylor was slipping away mentally and physically. He had been so sure he could save him…so sure. And now look.

“Taylor?” Adam said tentitvely as he sat down on the bed. He reached over and took the young man’s hand; his skin felt clammy and strange. It was evident that he had a fever, brought on by his dependence on opium.

For a moment Taylor did nothing but groan, shifting as if even the soft cotton sheets he lay on cause irritation on his overheated skin. Finally he managed to open his eyes, fixing Adam with a bleary stare as he did so. When he spoke it was croaky, his voice dry and strained from screaming, “L-lord Lambert…Br-ad sent –y-you.” It was not a question but Adam nodded.

“Yes. He did, he is worried about you.” Adam stroked Taylor’s hand as he spoke but Taylor wrenched his hand free and barked out a harsh laugh that made Adam flinch slightly. He had been afraid of this; Taylor was a gentle, sweet young man who would sooner hurt himself than cause anyone else pain…however opium flipped his personality and he became a cruel, spiteful bully…Brad was more often that not on the receiving end of his acid, though it never stopped him from going to Taylor’s room when he was in a state.

“He i-is too soft –h-hearted. Such a gir-l…though…you –l-like him as a girl,” Taylor said harshly.

Adam sighed and tried not to take the words or the meaning to heart; Taylor was not himself. Nor would he ever be if he carried on like this. Though as Brad had said…he needed the drug, it was not a matter of choice or reason…he _needed_ it to live now. But Adam had not given up yet, he was sure he could get Taylor to give it up. He was _sure_. He just did not know how. Eventually he released the boy’s hand and said quietly, “Taylor this is not you speaking, it is the opium. You are not cruel by nature. Though you make Brad cry when you are like this. Why are you cruel to him when all he wants is to help?”

Taylor groaned in pain and twisted in on himself briefly as a jolt in his stomach made him double up to try and lessen the pain. He gasped and took several breaths before he could speak. When he did his tone had grown harder. “Why didn’t you j-just let me d-die?” He hissed out. “I never asked to be saved!” He managed the final sentence without any gasps or coughs, such was the venom thrown into it.

Adam watched him sadly then leant over and grabbed his chin, hard enough to leave bruises on the too pale skin. “Listen to me,” he said quietly but forcefully, his tone make Taylor blink and look suddenly scared, “I will tell you something now that I have never told anyone else, not even Bradley, and once you hear it…you can decide if you truly want to die. If you do, I will leave these room, fetch a bottle of opium and give it to you and you may do as you please. Do you understand?”

The boy swallowed, visibly shaken but he nodded quickly.

As Adam began to speak Taylor’s eyes widened in shock…


	7. Sleepy Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad comes and finds Tommy when he needs a friend most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again guys! :D Love writing this for you! Sorry about the sweetness here...I had to!

 

 

Once alone Tommy had stood in the strange bathroom for a few moments, shivering slightly and watching the door, in the hope Adam would come back. He missed the man’s presence though he could not say why, he hardly knew him but…he felt safe with him. Safer than he had done for some time.

However it became clear that Adam was not going to come back any time soon and besides that, Tommy was naked and growing cold. He remembered what Adam had said and crept through a door into what he found to be Adam’s bedroom. For a moment he forgot all about the cold…he could only stare, dumbfounded at the grandeur before him.

The bedroom was carpeted in a deep, plush red which went beautifully with the dark, half panelled wood walls. The wood gave way to gold silk halfway up the wall. Tommy was tempted to reach out and touch it…it looked so stunning, with a deep gauzy texture. Clearly it was expensive. He felt so small standing there. His eyes drifted to the bed and his mouth dropped open.

It was a huge four-poster bed, in dark engraved wood, and plush with deep red sheets and gold pillows. As he studied it Tommy noticed the engravings were…he blushed. They depicted, in exquisite detail, scenes of pleasure between men. He frowned a little, surprised –though he could not say why- that not one of the figures was female. He crept a little closer and checked, but no, he was right…not a single woman was shown. He frowned again, thinking back to the beautiful woman upon the stairs. Why was she here if Master Adam had no interest in women? Or maybe he had two rooms…one for dalliances with men and one for women?

Tommy had no idea. What is new Master did or did not do was not for him to question. It was then he realised he maybe should not be in here…He had been looking for the drawing room to find his clothes, or at the very least the shift. He turned back to the door but found, to his horror, that it had closed behind him and blended into the wall so perfectly he could not see it. He cast around but could see no other door, only a large ornate wardrobe and dressing table. He bit his lip and swallowed nervously. What if was really not supposed to be in here? Would the Master beat him for it? How was he going to get out…he could not even see a handle or anything.

Tommy started to panic and desperately felt along the brocade wall for anything that resembled a door but he could find nothing. He had been so sure the door was just behind him…but where had it-

He jumped back, heart beating fast as a door seemed to appear and open from the wall. Of course it had not magically appeared, merely appearing so to him, but still it gave him a fright. A number of choices flitted through his head; he should bow, say he was sorry, burst into tears…anything to stop his Master from beating him for being where he shouldn’t-

It was not Adam who entered the room but the beautifully Lady Eleanor instead. Tommy did not know if this was worse or better…he supposed a woman, a Lady at that, would be less inclined to beat him herself but what if she told Adam?

He hastily dropped to his knees in a perfected and learned motion, head down, eyes on the carpet in respect. The fact he was naked seemed to have passed him by, or more likely he was so used to being such that covering himself in front of his betters never occurred to him. It was just how things were.

“Ah,” the Lady said, her voice musical and light, “here is the little kitty cat. Did you get lost?” She asked gently. There was no harshness in her tone which made Tommy visibly relax a little. He heard the soft rustle of silk and the faint creak of her crinoline as she knelt down beside him. Her fingers, cool and soft, found his chin to make him look up at her. The Lady studied his face, her eyes kind and sympathetic in a way that slightly unnerved Tommy though he could not say why. Perhaps it was the fact that he had had little to no experience with Great Ladies, or much with women either, no matter how common place or innocent the encounter may have been.

Tommy stared back, unblinking, wondering what on earth she was going to do with him. He bit his lip and dared to say, “My Lady,” in the most respectful tone he could manage.

Lady Eleanor smiled at him and stroked his cheek. “What a good boy you are. And such a pretty one too…I must confess I am jealous of your skin. So soft and smooth. Lord Adam will delight in it.” She smirked at his blush then rose and gestured for him to do the same. “You noticed the bed?” She asked, without expecting an answer it seemed as she swept towards it. Her fingers played over the carved scenes of pleasure.

“So much pleasure for Lord Adam, so much pleasure…You are an innocent, I can tell that. Does it make your body heat to see such things?” Eleanor smirked again and watched as Tommy’s eyes followed her fingers. “You know why you are here of course…does it excite you to image yourself as,” she gestured to a particular scene, “perhaps this man? Bent over and being pounded from behind?”

Tommy blushed scarlet and shifted nervously. He hadn’t thought of it…until now. Now images flitted into his head of Adam on top of him, Adam holding him down, Adam inside…he looked away, causing Eleanor to laugh softly.

“Oh, forgive me, little kitty. I do not mean to tease,” she said softly, coming nearer to touch his shoulder. “But you should not be so shy about pleasure. We all deserve it. And Lord Adam will give you so much…when you are ready. Do not be scared of him, little kitty. He will be gentle and caring with you.” Her hand stroked down his back then she frowned. “Good God, you are freezing! Why did you not say something? Here I am rattling on while you stand turning to ice!”

The boy looked confused then said quietly, his tone rather baffled, “What would I have said, my Lady? I…I am a slave. It does not matter if I am cold. I do as my Master bids me.” The line was spoken with such conviction that even Tommy saw the Lady flinch at the words.

She sighed softly and shook her head. “Perhaps before. Not here. If you are uncomfortable or scared, you say so. To myself or to Lord Adam. You will not be beaten for saying you are cold or hungry…not here. Never.” Eleanor smoothed her dress, clearly an action to comfort herself and keep calm, before she took Tommy’s hand. “Now, come with me and we shall get you into some clothes to sleep in and we can sit by the fire in the drawing room, while we wait for Lord Adam to return. I said I would sit with you. The first time in a new place can be scary, I know.”

Tommy looked even more confused at her words but there was a small smile on his lips. He felt safer. He felt calmer. He nodded. “Yes, my Lady…and…thank you.”

Lady Eleanor –Brad, to everyone but Tommy who still had no idea- crossed to the great wardrobe and opened the doors, revealing a number of drawers contained within. She opened one, which contained several nightgowns of her own, kept here for when she strayed in Adam’s rooms. She picked through several before finding a suitable one; it was made of soft cotton, thick enough to warm him but not enough to make him uncomfortable. It was also revealing in very specific ways…ways that always pleased Adam.

Naturally, not being a true woman and possessing a certain shape or attributes, it would have been silly for Bradley’s nightgowns to have plunging necklines, designed to show off breasts that he did not possess, and so Adam had had his favourite seamstress design something different…this nightgown had slits, edged with lace for decoration, up the arms where Adam could appreciate Brad’s soft skin. It was also cut up the sides and then closed via crisscrossing white ribbon…allowing easy access to his legs.

Brad knew Adam would love it on his latest. Of course he would buy Tommy is own clothes but for now, it would suit. “Here, this will warm you up.”

Tommy took the dress nervously and blushed once more. With a nod from the Lady he slipped it over his head quickly, smiling at the feel of the soft cotton on his skin. It felt no stranger than wearing the dress and without the corset he was comfortable, very comfortable, if he was honest. “Um…My Lady?” he started shyly. He waited until she look at him and motioned for him to go on before he did so, “Um…will I be sleeping here? With…with the Master tonight?”

“I cannot say,” came the reply, a smile on her lips as she spoke. “Perhaps. Now follow me.” Brad swept over to the door, easily moving in the bulky skirt. Said door that Tommy could not before suddenly seemed to appear in the wall as Brad touched a certain part of the silk brocade upon the wall and pulled. He glanced back and saw Tommy staring, stunned and amazed. “Ah, you could not see? It’s a trick. Lord Adam liked the idea of having no doors visible in his bed chamber, as if he was cut off from the world…in his own place…”

Brad trailed off, thinking of all the times he and Adam had shared here. He shook his head and smiled then carried on, “Watch.” He closed the door again and ran his hand down to a certain point, where the brocade, now Tommy knew where to stare, thicker than the rest and…he blinked. Woven into the brocade was a tassel…which when the Lady pulled it, caused the door to push out of the wall and become, to the untrained eye, visible, as if appearing from nothing.

Tommy shook his head. “I thought I was magic.”

“No,” chuckled Brad, “simple craftsmanship. You will find many such innovations here.” He escorted Tommy through the door and into the drawing room where his clothes still lay. Bradley led him to the chaise nearest the fire and sat him down so he could warm up. “Are you hungry or thirsty? I can ring for the maid if you wish.”

More sleepy and overwhelmed than hungry Tommy shook his head. “No, thank you, my Lady. I…I am just…” he bit his lip and stared at the fire for a moment, thinking thought what he wanted to say. Before he could however the Lady answered for him.

“Confused? Overwhelmed? Scared?” He moved and sat down beside Tommy, sensing the boy needed comfort.

Tommy nodded slowly and shivered. He held his hands out towards the fire to warm them. “Yeah-yes, I mean. I don’t…Master is so kind and gentle but…I…I guess it’s not what I expected. Everyone said that…” he trailed off, his face heating at the memory.

Brad knew what had likely been said. “The others said that…a pretty little thing like you would be spreading your legs for some Lord in no time, and begging like a whore? Or something of the sort, yes?”

“I…” Tommy blinked. That was nearly word for word what had been said, albeit with more coarse language used by the other slaves, but still, it was shocking that a Lady of rank would have even said the word whore! He stuttered and floundered a bit, unsure of how to respond. Finally he managed to say, “Y-yes. I was so convinced that Master would...take me straight away. I confess that…well I find myself expecting him to change at any moment.”

“I can understand that…” Brad said before he could stop himself. He coughed and looked away, aware he was supposed to be acting as a Lady who knew little, not a slave with personal experience of how it was. He sighed then reached over and stroked Tommy’s hair, “Here, lie down here and get some rest. Lord Adam should be along shortly and he will see about your sleeping arrangements.”

Tommy shyly shifted and lay down with his head on Bradley’s –Eleanor to him- lap. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as his companion slowly stroked his hair and cheek. She began to hum a tune he did not know…He had never felt so comforted in all his days, well at least not since he was a child anyway.

“I heard a winter’s tree in song…it’s leaves were birds…a hundred strong…when all at once, it ceased to sing…for every leaf…had taken wing…” Brad sang softly, the tune one he had learned years ago in the orphanage. He glanced down and saw with amusement that Tommy was fast asleep. “Sleepy kitty,” he whispered fondly.


	8. Little Kitty Caught Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tommy sleeps Adam works his passion out with Brad, however in the midst of it...a little Kitty wakes and sees something that makes him very hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long :( I am sure most thought I had given up! Far from it I assure you! Just have not be very well at all :( I hope it was worth the wait! Tried to make it a good length for you :) 
> 
> Enjoy! Love your comments as always!

It was near an hour before Adam returned to his rooms. And when he did he opened the door to find the fire had burned down to embers –no one having tended it- and Brad seated on the sofa…Tommy asleep with his head on Brad’s lap. Adam paused for a moment, just watching the scene of his lover stroking the boy’s hair, his eyes closed, and the picture of relaxation.

 _“They look like sister and little brother,”_ Adam thought to himself with a small, fond smile. He could not help but notice the nightgown that Brad had given Tommy…It showed a great deal of his smooth, pale skin. Adam’s eyes followed the line of Tommy’s leg…He swallowed and came over. “Brad,” he whispered, aiming to get his lover’s attention but not wake the boy on his lap; Tommy had had enough going on today without having to deal with this too.

Bradley stirred and blinked up at Adam. He smiled, shifting a little before he breathed, “Adam…Oh…” he gestured to Tommy, “Your little kitty fell asleep on me.”

“It is a lot to take in,” Adam commented, staring down at Tommy with soft, fond smile. He looked for all the world like he wanted to pick Tommy up, carry him to bed and fall asleep with the boy in his arms.

“Should…should I go?” Brad had seen his gaze and knew that look.

However Adam shook his head. “No, I…I…I _need_ you tonight. I need...and he cannot, not yet.”

Brad, had he been a different kind of man, might have been jealous that Adam wanted to fuck Tommy, but as he was new to all this, Brad would have to do. But he knew that was not what Adam meant. Adam needed a warm, willing body to numb his pain and stress, and Brad had been that body for many years…He was not about to refuse now.

He gestured to Tommy, still asleep and oblivious to anything, “What about him? You can hardly bend me over and fuck me with this one asleep on me.” Brad winked mischievously.

Adam stared at Tommy then smiled briefly, “I’ll take him to my bed. He can sleep there until I come back.” He reached down and gently lifted the sleeping boy into his arms, bridal style. Tommy made a soft noise but did not wake as Adam’s strong arms held him safely.

Brad watched, turning in his seat, so he could follow Adam with his eyes, taking in the strength and poise of his Master…and the smallness of Tommy in his arms. Once the bedroom door closed Brad rose and smoothed his skirts then went to attend to the fire; he could have called a maid but given what Adam wanted it would just be a wasted journey for the poor girl.

 

~*~*~

 

In the bedroom Adam set Tommy down gently on the bed and watched him for a moment, his eyes tracing the soft skin and gentle curves. His gaze lingered upon the boy’s thighs…thoughts of what lay between them…it would be so easy to shift the sleeping Tommy onto his belly, part legs and lift the dress up so his ass was on show…Adam could stroke him, spread his cheeks and…

No. No. He couldn’t do that. It was not time yet. Besides, he had Brad waiting next door. Adam hastily pulled the covers over Tommy and left, leaving the door slightly ajar in case he woke and panicked about being alone.

Adam found Brad had removed his dress and stood by the fire, leg propped up on a chair, unrolling his stockings, wearing just his shift and corset. He had even pulled the pins from his hair and let it fall in soft curls around his shoulders.

“You…are truly beautiful,” Adam said softly, coming closer, his hand ran up Brad’s leg as he spoke.

“Really? What of your new pet? Did you desire him just now?” Bradly teased, a smirk gracing his pretty features. “I chose the gown especially for you. Is his skin not soft and tempting...so delicious. I could support him against me, kiss his neck, stroke his hair and soothe him while you spread his legs and take his virtue…”

Adam felt himself growing hard against his breeches and swallowed. God he wanted that but he could not. Not yet. It would not be fair. “I would rather have you,” he retorted, pulling Brad to him and kissing away his words. “I would have you bent over…” he manhandled the laughing boy to the chaise and pushed him over the arm of it before wrenching up the shift and exposing bare skin, “Your tight hole on display and ready for me…”

“Such a naughty boy,” he whispered upon seeing that Bradley wore no undergarments. His hands ran up the backs of the boy’s thighs to massage the globes of his pretty ass. “You know I require my boys to be properly dressed! Let me see…” he spread Brad’s legs wide and reached between them, “Ah, at least you did not attempt to remove your cage. Good boy.” His hand had found the gold cock cage that he often put on Brad; not because he did not trust him, simply because it looked pretty on him and made him more demure…more ladylike.

“Mmm…Please, sir, please let me come today,” Brad begged softly, using a breathy, girlish voice he knew always excited Adam.

Adam smirked and slapped Brad’s upturned ass hard. “No, you came this morning remember?”

“But…but it was not…” the boy protested, blushing slightly from the slap upon his ass.

“It was not what? I distinctly remember that you came. Tell me what I did…in detail,” Adam said, rubbing his hand over Brad’s ass as he spoke. When Brad merely moaned and did not speak he laid another hard slap across the skin. “Now, boy!” He snapped, though there was no heat behind it.  


Brad cried out in pleasure and bit his lip as soon as he did so, fearing he would wake Tommy in the next room. He composed himself then said, “Y-you pulled my ass into the air when I was asleep and I woke up then…then you spread my legs and cheeks, I was still open from last night and filled with your come…” he paused, blushing despite himself.

Adam slapped his ass hard. “Carry on boy…make my cock grow for you…”

“Ah! Y-yes, sir. You…mmm…you called me a ‘good little come whore’ and…and you pushed your fingers inside, drawing out some of your come to play around my hole. You told me that my cunt was all wet for…mmm…for y-you.” As he spoke Adam amused himself by rubbing around the outside rim of Brad’s hole, occasionally dipping a finger inside and enjoying the tight heat that enveloped his finger.

“Oh yes,” he teased, looking down at the boy’s hole as it fluttered around his finger. “I remember. You were very wet…so desperate for my cock. As you are now, I see.” He smirked and began to open his pants with one hand, becoming tired of teasing and wishing to sink into the pliant, willing body of his boy.

Brad wriggled and shifted upon the chaise, peering back over his shoulder to check if his Master was nearly ready. He grinned when he saw that Adam was hard and only in need of oil to complete preparation. He stretched and spread his legs wider, bracing himself for the coming cock; it would hurt, it always did, even with careful stretching and plenty of oil…Adam was larger than most and certainly he possessed the largest cock Brad himself had ever had. However he would not wish the pain to lessen any, even if he could, it made him feel alive, connected to his lover in a way he guessed he would not if the pain was gone.

He knew enough that the slight pain he felt was nothing like the pain he had felt with previous Masters; ones who would fuck him dry with nothing, not even spit, or else force him to do the same to others. That was cruel and torture…this was…passion.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the feel of soft, silky oil was traced once more around his hole and then pushed inside by two fingers. This continued for a short while; both he and Adam were breathing fast and both were in need of release. The fingers vanished and Brad knew his Master was hastily slicking his own cock. Sure enough he felt the head resting against his hole, gently pushing then retreating to tease both of them.

“Master…Master please,” Brad whined softly, unable even to pretend this had no effect on him. He needed this…Now. NOW!

Adam, who was in much the same state, groaned and pushed forward, embedding his cock deeply inside Brad in one stroke.

“Ah…” Brad winced then moaned loudly. The shock of sudden and fast penetration made him feel even more owned and love. He could not help but let out a little sob, not of pain but of pleasure and happiness. “M-Master…”

“I know,” Adam said, breathing hard against Brad’s back. He reached down and laced his fingers with Brad’s, gently squeezing. “I know, sweet-one. I know. Just breathe with me…” he felt Brad take a shaky, desperate, ragged breath under him, “good boy. Keep doing that, understand?”

“Y-yes,” his boy managed weakly, overwhelmed by pleasure and the feeling of fullness.

Adam gave one final squeeze of his fingers then removed his hand. Both took up places upon Brad’s slender hips. He jerked Brad backwards onto his thrusts and began to fuck him hard, giving each what they needed.

~*~*~*~

 

In the bedroom Tommy had been awoken by moans coming through the slightly open door. He had sat up then slipped from the bed and crept over to see what was happening. He knew what those moans meant…or at least he knew that men came to the shop with their slaves and go into a room, and moans would be heard. He assumed he knew what went on, in some ways.

However what he saw made him blush scarlet from head to toe. Lord Lambert, still mostly clothed, thrusting hard into…into Lady Eleanor upon the chaise. She was in her nightgown and corset, moaning and gripping the fabric as the Lord gripped her roughly.

Tommy knew he should go back to bed, stop looking, go to sleep, anything but stay and watch but…all his blood had gone south and he felt rather light headed as his cock grew very hard, very fast. He glanced down at the small budge in his nightdress then back up when he heard Lord Lambert gasp something. At the words Tommy’s eyes widened;

“Such a tight little cunt.”

 _“Cunt…”_ Tommy mouthed, unsure. He was half convinced he had heard it before but after all the events of the day it had slipped from memory. He bit his lip as his own cock gave a twitch, demanding to be seen to. He knew he couldn’t touch himself. Even before Master Adam had told him so…it was one of the first things he was taught; his cock was no longer his own and if he was caught with his hands between his legs he’d be punished. Naturally he broke the rule a couple of times in the early days but now he had learned the lesson.

Tommy looked up again and watched Master Adam thrusting faster and faster, evidently nearing completion. As he watched Master Adam gave a loud groan and slumped forward onto Lady Eleanor, who likewise was moaning and breathing hard. Tommy knew little about women’s completion but assumed she too was…done, as it were.

He stood stock still, watching in wonder as his Master lay breathing against his partner. Finally Lord Adam sat back and pulled out of Eleanor. Tommy bit his lip to see his cock. Even after completion he was…still very large. Briefly Tommy wondered how on earth such a small woman as the Lady managed to take it within her. Perhaps women were different.

“Fuck,” he head Lord Adam say then he watched as he slapped Eleanor’s ass briefly. “I needed that.”

“A shame your boy is asleep, eh?” Eleanor answered with a soft, breathy gasp.

“Ye-“ Adam said then glanced over at the door. He saw Tommy’s white face peeking out of the door, only to have it vanish when he looked.

Inside the bedroom Tommy gasped and darted back to bed hastily, as if that would make it alright. He pulled the covers over his head and nearly stopped breathing, praying for a miracle that Adam had not seen him spying.

~*~*~*~

 

Adam tucked his cock away and did up his breeches, thinking all the while. Tommy had seen them. Tommy had seen him…had he heard him too? He sighed. God he hoped not. He did not want Tommy to think he was a brute…naturally what had been consensual for both, might have been seen to Tommy as Adam taking Brad roughly.

“Adam?” Brad asked, turning slightly to look at him. “What is it?”

“He…he saw,” Adam gestured to the door. “He was watching.”

Brad tried, and failed, to hide his grin. “Cheeky monkey, eh? Had to have a look. Well who can blame him? It was quite a sight I am sure.”

“It is not that! What if he…what if he thinks I was raping you? What if he is scared?!” Adam said, in a hissed rush.

“He will not be scared of what he saw!” Brad reassured him, “Just that he was caught looking. Honestly Adam have you learned nothing? Go and see him. Do not worry about me, I’ll clean up and go to bed. Go and see the boy, before he grows more and more worried.” Brad shifted out from half under Adam and gathered up his clothes.

Adam swallowed and stood up, checking he looked neat and free of the signs of what had just gone on. He sighed then walked over to the bedroom door. He pushed it opened and looked in; he could see that Tommy was hiding under the covers, likely trying to be asleep in order to avoid being in trouble. Adam was not angry with the boy, it was natural to be curious. He was more worried that Tommy thought him cruel, after all he had done to try and ensure the poor lad felt safe here.  


“Tommy?” He called. “Please, do not be scared. I’m not angry, little one. Really.” He slowly came closer and pulled back the covers on the bed to reveal the small form of his new pet, curled up with his knees under his chin, eyes tightly closed. “Tommy? I…I know what you saw might be confusing…” Adam trailed off, unsure how to voice it. He bit his lip then said, “Lady Eleanor and I were making love. I know it probably looked…rough but…we…we like it…” he gave up, feeling foolish.

However he did not need to be concerned. Tommy opened his eyes and whispered, “I did not mean to spy! Please don’t send me away! I…I didn’t mean it…I couldn’t help…it got hard by itself I swear!”

For a moment Adam was baffled. Then it dawned on him. Tommy had no cage yet and he had been aroused by what he saw in the drawing room. He found himself smirking. “Did you like what you saw, little one?”

Tommy blushed and curled around himself tighter. “Y-yes, Master, sorry Master!”

Adam climbed into the bed and gently uncurled Tommy so he was lying flat on his back. He could easily see the erection through the thin nightgown fabric. “Yes, I see you did…but you did not touch yourself, or come, which is good. I am very pleased with you, Tommy,” he said gently, ensuring the boy knew he was not in trouble.

Slowly Adam reached out and pulled up Tommy’s gown, gradually exposing the soft skin of his thighs until finally he was presented with his hard cock. He stared down at it, mulling over a few options in his head. Normally he would have put a ring on the boy until he calmed down, making it clear that he should have not acted as he did…however Tommy was new and innocent. He could not bring himself to cage the poor lad, not yet anyway. He would have to soon but not tonight.

“Move over, Tommy,” he said, shrugging out of his shirt,  then slipped into the bed beside him wearing just his breeches. Adam pulled him close and slowly skimmed his hand down over the flat stomach to encircle his cock in his fist. “I want,” he whispered against Tommy’s hair, “you to come…right here…”

Tommy, half convinced he was still in trouble, gasped against Adam’s chest, where he was held so tenderly. He let out a weak moan as his master began to pump his cock firmly. It had been so long since he had been touched. Tommy moaned again, clutching desperately at Adam’s skin while pleasure mounted. He would not last long.

“Good boy,” Adam cooed, “come on…you can do it…” He did not expect Tommy to last very long, that could come later and be taught. For now he wanted him to come so he would calm and sleep.

With a soft shout Tommy released all over Adam’s hand. He was breathing hard and clutched still at Adam’s skin, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. “M-master…” he managed, unable to say anything else.

“Hush, it is fine, do not worry,” Adam soothed, wiping his hand upon the sheets as he did so. “I am very proud of you. Are you well?”

Tommy was not sure how he was. He looked up at Adam’s handsome face then smiled shyly and nodded, “Yes, Master…I am.”

Adam smiled, his other hand came up and stroked Tommy’s cheek, “Good boy. Now, let us sleep. We shall have a busy day tomorrow.” He reached over and blew out the candles before he pulled Tommy closer and closed his eyes.

Already he was planning what he would do when they awoke…


	9. Blue Ribbon Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later...
> 
> Adam dresses Tommy in one of his new dresses, with plans to take him out on the town...

**One Week Later**

Adam was so proud of Tommy. He had settled in much better than expected and appeared to like his new life. He certainly liked his new clothes. The seamstress had worked her magic and he looked beautiful...he also looked innocent and sweet.

As decided Tommy's wardrobe had not been designed with a woman in mind, unlike Brad's but with a younger girl's styles. That meant shorter dresses in pastel colours -pale blue, pale pink, baby lavender and yellows- with bows and sashes, as well as white stockings and white ankle boots. His corsets were also less constricting as he had little need of a curvy and womanly figure.

Tommy's hair, already long, had been curled and sat prettily around his shoulders. It could be decorated with bows and such to make his various outfits.

However it was his training that was of most interest to Adam. And that...well, it was going very, very well. The crate of specially made to measure toys and restraints had arrived a few days ago and Adam had been desperate to play with them. He held back however and stuck to the prescribed daily rituals.

He did use a few of the items however straight away. Tommy had his cage -silver, inlaid with pearls- fitted to his cock, with his balls tenderly placed in a white velvet bag and tied in a bow to the cage itself. The image, Adam had to admit, was delightful.

The days fell into a routine after that.

Adam would wake to Tommy curled up beside him, sometimes naked, sometimes in one of those sinful nightgowns, depending on what had gone on the night before. He would was usually naked himself. He would then wake Tommy and gently coax him down his body to his cock.

At which point Tommy, sleepy and adorable, would take him into his mouth. His practice with the wooden toys had paid off, that Adam could attest to. He could take Adam deep and suck, worshiping his cock with his tongue, and using his hands to massage his Master's balls.

It never failed to bring Adam to climax...at which point Tommy would swallow and lick him clean, like a good boy should.

Then came Tommy's morning spanking. Adam was strict about this; he was a firm believer that it kept the boys in good order and taught them discipline. He made it clear though that these morning -and evening- spankings were not because Tommy had done wrong. If he had done wrong he would be caned. Thankfully he had not yet deserved such.

'Into position, little one," Adam said with a smile. "Bend over, good boy. Lift your nightgown," Adam rose from the bed and watched as Tommy bent over the bed and reached back to pull his nightgown over his legs and ass.

Adam reached out and stroked his hand over Tommy's soft thigh and perfect ass. "So soft, little one...so perfect." He could not resist spreading the boy a little to see the head of a silver plug buried inside him. It was small still, but the gradual stretching was going well; he could now take two fingers without any trouble, three with a little more coaxing.

Soon he would be ready for Adam's cock.

"Now..." Adam purred softly, toying with the plug and smirking as Tommy moaned, "my hand or your paddle? Which do you think? You were paddled last night...and you took it so well..." He massaged Tommy's ass cheeks as he spoke.

Tommy blushed and whispered, "Can...can I have your...hand?"

"I don't see why not.." Adam agreed and smiled. "I think ten will do...we have a busy dead ahead of us after all. I though," his hand continued to massage Tommy's skin, "that we might go to the gardens for a stroll. Lady Eleanor is taking tea with a friend so it will be just us for a change...Would you like that?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"Good. Remember to count," Adam removed his hands from Tommy entirely then took a deep breath before bringing his hand down and hitting him squarely on the left cheek with a resounding slap. It was hard, but not as hard as it could have been. Tommy bruised easily.

"Ah! One, thank you, Master."

Another two slaps followed in quick succession. "Ow! Two and three, thank you Master."

Adam paused and merely watched for nearly half a minute before spanking hi again, this time a little harder. "Ah, ow! Ow! F-four! Thank you, Master!"

By the time they reached ten Tommy was whimpering on the bed and shifting his hips back and forth. His ass was a delicious ruby red and warm to the touch. Adam smiled and rubbed him gently, taking away the sting with a soft touch. "Now...bath time!"

Once Tommy was bathed and massaged with lavender scented oils, he was dried and conducted back into the bedroom so Adam could dress him. He took care of all Tommy's needs, hardly ever passing them on to the maids. He was adept at tying corsets and sashes and such, and had no need of help.

While Tommy was in the bath however the maids had laid out the gown Adam had selected the night before; a white lace and silk dress with light blue dash around the waist, puffed sleeves with blue ribbon laced through them, blue ribbon decoration at the neck and at the hem.

They had also laid out white boots that came about three inches above Tommy's ankle.

The rest Adam would fetch himself.

Tommy stood, naked, in the middle of the room, hugging himself and shivering a little, despite the crackling fire. He watched with wide eyes as Adam moved about the room, fetching a chemise -of the highest quality and as soft as a feather- then two petticoats, one plain and one lace that would puff out his skirt, next he opened the top draw of the ottoman and picked out a pair of short kid gloves of the purest white and fastened with pearl buttons. He also chose a pair of silk stockings for Tommy, along with blue ribbon to fasten them.

Lastly Adam took out a corset, made to Tommy's size, and laid it on the bed.

Adam turned and smiled at Tommy then beckoned him over. By now Tommy was used to being dressed like a doll...he, with a blush, had to admit he liked it. The clothes made him feel pretty. He obediently let himself be posed and shifted as Adam fist drew on his stockings, kneeling down before him to tie the ribbons around his thighs. Adam paused to suck a small mark into the pale, soft skin of his boy's thigh before pulling away.

He rose and fetched the chemise -which had been warming on the stand before the fire- and slipped it over Tommy's head. Next came the petticoats, first the plain, then the lace. Then his corset, which Adam tied at the back with more blue ribbon; he was a stickler for theme.

Next Adam helped Tommy on with his boots, holding the boy's foot gently as he slipped it inside then lacing the boot as his fingers caressed his shin.

Tommy blushed and stood still, watching his Master tend to him as if he was something precious.

Adam rose once more and picked up the gloves. He did the same as he had with Tommy's feet, gently guided and then buttoning them close, placing a kiss to the bare skin of Tommy's wrist just before he did so.

"Beautiful..." he whispered. He sat Tommy town, stroking his shoulders and the nape of his neck, before brushing his curls until they shone then adding a larger white bow at the back.

Tommy looked quite the little lady.

"Perfect. Go and wait for me in the drawing room. I shall dress and be with you in a moment..." He pressed a gentle kiss to Tommy's pouting lips then shooed him off.

The boy paused then whispered, "Master...I...I have no...undergarments on..."

Adam chuckled then raised an eyebrow and looked at his boy. "Oh, I am well aware, little one. Do not worry. I did not forget. You have your cage...and your plug...you do not need anything else."

Tommy blushed then hurried off into the other room, embarrassed by the rush of blood that caused his cock to strain in its pearl cage.


End file.
